


The Best Pilot in the Resistance

by marshall1199



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I may have gotten out of control with the sass, Like, but I used my own character's name, seriously, the sass is extreme, this is an imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall1199/pseuds/marshall1199
Summary: The best pilot in the resistance. That was a title Poe Dameron had worked hard to earn, a title he was proud of. But that was before he met Claire. Claire Cambridge was a legend among the rebels. She was the best pilot in the resistance before Poe came along, before she went missing 5 years ago. Since she went missing, Poe had joined the rebels and had risen to the top, respected by everyone on base, and people slowly quit talking about Claire Cambridge. Until today.





	1. The Lost Pilot Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea just came to me the other day and I decided to write it. I've never written anything like this before, but I'm proud of it. If you notice something that isn't right in any form or fashion (wether it be in spelling or grammar or something about the star wars universe that I got incorrect) PLEASE let me know in the comments so I can fix it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!  
> PSA: if you see this symbol: * that signifies a POV switch

Poe woke in the middle of the night to the sound of running feet. Confused and worried Poe quickly dressed and opened his door to find almost the entire base rushing towards the landing strip. “What the hell is going on?” Poe asked “It’s Claire! She’s alive!” someone running bye shouted. Claire, that was a name Poe hadn’t heard in months. He started running with the crowd.

What he found when he made it to the Hangar was a large crowd surrounding a ship of a model he’d never seen before. He looked over and saw General Organa leaning against the wall, away from the crowd, with a faint smile on her face. Walking towards her Poe asked, “Is it really her? Has Claire Cambridge really come back?” She turned to him slowly and he noticed the tears in her eyes as she nodded her head. “yes” she said, almost a whisper, “she’s come home.” Poe turned his head back to the still growing crowd and thought to himself, _who is this girl?_

Poe began making his way over to the crowd and the returned pilot, and as he did he heard things like “Claire is it really you?” and “where have you been?” and “How did you make it out alive?” questions that he wanted to know too. But as he got closer all he really wanted was to see her, this legend he’d been hearing of since he joined the rebellion, he wanted to see her with his own eyes.

*

The second she stepped out of her fighter Claire was surrounded by rebels and the crowd was only growing. Don’t get her wrong, she was glad to be home and she was happy to see everyone, recognizing several faces in the growing crowd, but right now all she really wanted was to see General Organa and then take a nap. (she hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in over a month).

She was smiling and waving and beginning to think that the rebels would never stop coming when a deep, strong voice rang out “alright guys give her some space! Let the girl breathe.” The crowd around her quieted at the words, and parted in the direction of the voice and a tall man with dark curly hair and brown eyes stepped forward. As the man walked towards her Claire couldn’t help but think to herself, _wow he’s pretty_. And was excited to meet him.

*

Poe had no idea why the crowd had parted at his words, or what he was doing walking towards this girl who he found strikingly beautiful. But he couldn’t very well stop now so he walked up to her and stuck out his hand and said, “hi, I’m Poe Dameron, best pilot in the resistance” She took his hand with a smirk, “you must be-“  
“Claire” she interrupted him, letting go of his hand, “Claire Cambridge, best pilot in the resistance at your service” she said with a bow. Was she serious? “alright very funny” Poe said with a smirk “What?” she retorted with a hand on her hip “you think your better than me?”  
“No,” Poe replied smoothly, “I know I am” she laughed at that “Oh really? Who holds the record for fastest time around that track?” she asked pointing to the 5-mile flight training race track. “I believe that would be me” Poe responded. He couldn’t believe the attitude this girl had, but he loved it.

*

 _Is he serious?_ Claire thought to herself, _who does this guy think he is?_ “Okay” She said cocking her hip with a smirk, “What’s you fastest time?” Poe crossed his arms across his chest confidently as he replied “five minutes, 19 seconds” There was light applause and some cheers at his answer, and she could tell his ego was growing by the second. Claire took up her own confident stance, with her hand on her hip as she replied, “how cute.” What little applause there was died, and she watched as Poe’s arrogance shifted to annoyance. “Cute?” he said in a disbelieving tone, “I have the fasted time on record!” _That’s what you think_ , Claire thought to herself, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and said, “I guess they didn’t start keeping record until after I left.” She laughed to herself as Poe, now bristling, asked, “If you’re so much better than me, then what’s your fastest time?” A wicked smirk came across Claire’s face as she crossed her arms and replied, “One minute, 40 seconds.”

*

Poe’s jaw hit the ground. _She can’t be telling the truth!_ He thought to himself. “Impossible. You’d have to be going three miles a minute” he said doing the math in his head. Claire’s smirk only grew, “They don’t make a ship that goes that fast,” Poe continued, “Not without jumping into hyper speed, and there’s no way you can steer that course accurately while in hyper speed.” Poe smiled to himself thinking he’d foiled her lie, but then her smirk grew into a brilliant smile. “I know” she said turning and walking towards her ship, “but ‘they’ didn’t make this one” Claire rested her hand on the wing before looking back at him with that same smirk, “I did.” Poe was speechless. As he looked over her fighter, he realized that he truly didn’t recognize the make or model; he’d never seen anything like it! Homemade ships were unheard of and rarely successful, so how did she do it, and how did it fly so fast?

*

Claire smiled at Poe triumphantly. _That shut him right up!_ She thought, laughing to herself. She was thoroughly enjoying Poe’s speechlessness, and was about to tell him to stop drooling when a matronly voice called, “enough you two, knock it off!” and Poe stepped aside to let a smiling General Organa through.

General Leia Organa had been a second mother to Claire ever since she joined the resistance. When Claire was 12 years old, her home town was destroyed by the First Order. She was rescued by the rebels sent to clear the storm troopers out. General Organa was waiting for her rebels’ reports on the destruction of the city when she first laid eyes on Claire. Her heart broke for the child and so she took her under her wing, becoming Claire’s adoptive mother. Claire owed so much of who she was to this woman, and she was overcome with emotion at seeing her again.

*

With more emotion on her face and in her voice than Poe had ever seen or heard, General Organa said, “Welcome home my child.” Eyes full of tears, Claire all but ran into the woman’s outstretched arms. The two women held each other for a while before breaking apart. “It’s good to see you Leia.” Claire said, and wiping the younger woman’s tears, General Organa replied, “It’s good to have you home dear.” Arms around each other the two women walked towards the base, the gathered crowd parting to let them pass. As they made it to the hangar doors, the gathered crowd dispersed, the previous argument already forgotten.


	2. Station 2a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this idea just came to me the other day and I decided to write it. I've never written anything like this before, but I'm proud of it. If you notice something that isn't right in any form or fashion (wether it be in spelling or grammar or something about the star wars universe that I got incorrect) PLEASE let me know in the comments so I can fix it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!  
> PSA: if you see this symbol: * that signifies a POV switch

(POV: Claire)

As they walked into the base, they began exchanging stories. Tales of victory, and of defeat; never once letting go of each other. Once they made it into Claire’s room, Leia said, “Well, I guess you’ve met our new top flier, Poe Dameron.” Rolling her eyes Claire responded, “Yes, unfortunately, I have.” _The arrogant bastard_ She added under her breath. Leia chuckled to herself, “He’s not that bad once you get to know him,” she said with a smirk, “He’s just protective of his title.” Claire rolled her eyes, “You mean my title?” she asked on her way into the bathroom, “just because I was gone for 5 years doesn’t mean I left the resistance, and I am _definitely_ a better flier than he is.” She shut the bathroom door. “Perhaps, but Poe does have the fastest time around the track on record.” Leia called through the closed door. “No he doesn’t!” Claire called back, washing her hands, “ _I_ do and you know it!” After a few moments, Claire stepped back into the main room, “Speaking of which, why is my time not recorded?” She said still standing in the doorway. “The boys who started the leader board joined the resistance sometime after you had been gone a while.” Leia said, “They didn’t know your time, and they never asked so it was never added.” Shaking her head in disbelief, Claire headed for her closet, “yeah, well it should be” she said.

“Where are most of my clothes?” Claire asked with a frown having opened her closet to find some of her clothes missing. “Oh yes,” Leia said standing, “About 6 months ago, a handful of new recruits came in, and their homes had been completely destroyed by the first order.” A deep anger flashed in the older woman’s eyes. “They had absolutely nothing left except the clothes on their backs, and those were dirty and torn at best.” This was an all too familiar story. Rebels often times came back from missions with refugees in tow whose homes had become inhabited by the first order, or had simply been obliterated. “Our supply of extra clothes had run out, and you had long since been declared MIA,” Leia continued, “so I gave them some of yours. I’m sorry Claire, I hope you don’t mind.” Claire shook her head “Oh no not at all! They certainly needed them more than I did.” Reaching into the closet, she grabbed a clean pair of blue jeans and a gray tank top before closing its doors. “I figured you would feel that way.” Leia said smiling. “Now, I’m sure you have a lot to do before dinner at 6,” she said nudging Claire towards the bathroom, “so you go ahead and get changed, I’ll send someone to help you with the repairs to your ship. You’ll definitely have to show them how yours works though, so you’ll need to hurry if you want to finish that in time to get started on your mission report before dinner.” Claire groaned in response “Oh hush.” Leia scolded, “Now get on with it! I expect you to be in the hangar, station 2a, in 15 minutes!” Rolling her eyes with a smile, Claire walked into the bathroom. “Thanks Leia!” she called over her shoulder.

*

As the general left Claire’s room, closing the door behind her with a smirk, she thought to herself, _you won’t be thanking me for long!_ Leia knew just the man to help Claire with her fighter, and with that thought in mind, she headed back down the halls to the Hangar to find the pilot in question.

*

Poe was sitting on his desk at his station in the hangar, still thinking about his earlier encounter with Claire, when general Organa approached him. “Poe?” she asked. Poe immediately straightening in her presence, “Yes general?” he asked. “I need you to do something for me” she said with a hint of a smirk on her lips. “of course, what is it” Poe said standing, ready to receive orders. “There’s a pilot who needs help with ship repairs.” She said, her smirk growing, “I want you do do it.” Poe was slightly confused by this request. _Isn’t that usually the engineers’ job?_ He thought to himself, _I mean I’ve done it before it’s not a problem, but why is she asking me?_ But, no matter how odd the request, you didn’t question the general. “Yes ma’am” he replied. “Good!” General Organa said, nodding her head once in approval, “be at station 2a in 15 minutes.” And with that, she turned and headed back inside.

Turning to his desk, Poe started gathering the paperwork he would need for the repair job, still slightly put off by the general’s request. He was the best damn pilot in the resistance, certainly he was above simple repair jobs wasn’t he? That thought brought his mind back to Claire and the haughty tone of voice she’d used with him. _One minute and 40 seconds_ , he said to himself, _what kind of fuel does that girl use?_ No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get their argument out of his head. He’d buried himself in the paperwork at his desk trying to distract himself from the glow that her, golden-brown hair had in the sun, how she’d looked in the obviously too small flight suit, and the way her eyes lit up when he challenged her ability. Try as he might, he still couldn’t stop thinking about her. She had a wicked smirk with a fiery personality to match, and she was beautiful. _Focus Dameron!_ He thought to himself. He had work to get done, he couldn’t afford to be lost in daydreams all day. No matter how intriguing the subject of those daydreams might be. Shaking himself out of the daze, he put the gathered paperwork in a clipboard and made his way over to station 2a.

*

When Claire had Changed into clean clothes, she immediately felt better. She hadn’t been able to wash the clothes she had been wearing in weeks! Feeling refreshed, she left the bathroom and headed to the vanity in the corner of her room. As she began brushing her hair, her mind drifted to the arrogant pilot, Poe Dameron, and the argument they’d had earlier. When he had spoken to her using that condescending tone of voice, talking to her like she was a child, she had almost slapped him. _The audacity!_ She thought, _who does this guy think he is? Telling me he’s a better pilot than me! Yeah Right!_ She had thoroughly enjoyed wiping that smug look of his pretty little face. And what a pretty face it was! She couldn’t stand the guy, but she couldn’t deny that Poe was handsome; with his scruffy beard, and broad shoulders, and his bright brown eyes. _Snap out of it!_ Claire said to herself, setting down her hairbrush. Leia was right, she did have a lot to do before dinner and she needed to get a head start on it. She put on her tennis shoes, and headed out the door. She could deal with this Poe Asshole later when she had the time and energy, right now she had a ship in need of serious repair waiting for her in station 2a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! that was chapter 2!! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to figure out the pacing of this story, but it's challenging because i still don't know how long it's going to be, or where I want the story to go, so I apologize if it feels a little slow right now. I promise it'll pick up soon!  
> as always, your kudos, comments, critiques, and criticisms are welcome!  
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr anytime:  
> http://marshall1199.tumblr.com/ - personal blog  
> http://licensed-fan-girl.tumblr.com/ - Book blog


	3. Raegan Cambridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this idea just came to me the other day and I decided to write it. I've never written anything like this before, but I'm proud of it. If you notice something that isn't right in any form or fashion (wether it be in spelling or grammar or something about the star wars universe that I got incorrect) PLEASE let me know in the comments so I can fix it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!  
> PSA: if you see this symbol: * that signifies a POV switch

Claire made it to station 2A a few minutes early, so she threw on one of the orange jumpsuits, and got to work on her ship. She had just started repairing the damage done to the right wing, when she heard someone digging through her toolbox. She climbed down the plane and walked around its nose to fine none other than Poe Dameron with his hand buried in her tools. _Great!_ She said to herself, _Just great._ “What the hell do you think you’re doing Dameron?” she yelled at him. He looked up at her, raising his eyebrows “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me!” He rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner “it’s _You_?” Claire quirked an eyebrow in confusion, “what’s me?” Poe looked up as if questioning the universe. “you’re the pilot General Organa said needed help with repairs.” Claire couldn’t believe her ears. “I don’t _need_ anybody’s help” she said, fixing Poe with a glare that sent most men running. “ _I_ never said you did,” Poe replied putting his hands up, “General Organa just asked me to help the pilot in station 2A.” _Of course she’d pick him_ Claire thought sighing heavily. They stared at each other for a moment, analyzing one another. Claire almost told him to get the hell out before she remembered the shit ton of paperwork she had to get done before dinner. Rolling her eyes in defeat, she asked, “How well do you know your way around a fighter?” Poe’s chest puffed with pride as he said “Better than anyone here!” Claire resisted the urge to slap him for his arrogance as she walked forward, and said in a clipped tone, “then let’s get this done so we can both get back to work shall we?” She offered her hand. Poe just stared at it for a moment before he took it saying “sounds good to me” and just like that they were partners.

* 

Poe couldn’t believe his luck (or lack there of). When General Organa had asked him to help someone with repairs, he had assumed she meant some amateur pilot, back from their first mission; not the legendary missing star leader. He didn’t even know the model of her ship, let alone how to repair it. “How the hell does this thing work?” he asked examining the exposed wiring sticking out of what he could only assume was the shield generator. Rolling her eyes Claire responded, “Just do what I tell you, when I tell you, and you’ll be fine.” She walked back around to the right wing where she had been working when he got there, and with no other choice, he followed. As he made it around the nose, he found himself with a good view of her ass as she was already half way up the ladder. _Damn_ he thought to himself. She turned to look down at him with a question on her face. When he didn’t say anything for a minute she said, “Poe?” he shook himself out of his ass-induced daze and asked “what?” She smirked at him         “Where are the tools?” He looked over and realized that he had left them on the table “Oh yeah” he said rather stupidly and went to grab them. _Get it together_ he told himself _I don’t have time to be thinking about Claire like that._ He grabbed the toolbox off the table and went back around to the right wing. “Come up here so I can show you what to do” Claire called to him from her spot on the wing “And then you can go fix the left one.” Poe climbed up onto the wing and listened as Claire began showing him her plane. Poe was fascinated by her fighter. He’d never seen anything like it, but it was genius. He was extremely impressed with her apparent engineering skills. She had solved so many of the typical set backs in a fighter in ways he’d never even thought of, but that made so much sense. _Claire has revolutionized flying and she doesn’t even know it!_ He thought to himself.

* 

At noon roughly 2 hours later, covered in sweat and motor oil, they had finished all the repairs and were finishing up the paperwork when Claire finally allowed herself to relax a little. “Man it’s hot out here!” she exclaimed fanning herself. She took her arms out of her orange jumpsuit and tied the arms around her waist, revealing the simple gray tank top she wore underneath. Poe obviously forced himself to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him rather than her neckline. “What model is your ship?” Poe asked, his eyes still on the clipboard. “Um..” Claire said smirking to herself “I’m not sure. It’s not any registered model though.” Poe wrote something down, “Right” he said, still not meeting her gaze, “And what do you call your ship?” Claire’s mood immediately darkened, and Poe must have noticed for now it was Claire who was not meeting his gaze as he tried to see what was wrong. “Claire?” He prompted. Claire took a deep breath “Raegan” She said softly, “The plane’s name is Raegan.” Poe nodded and Claire took another shaky breath. Raegan had been her mother’s name. Her mother had been an outstanding fighter pilot, and Claire’s best friend. She started teaching Claire to fly when she was just 5 years old, and Claire had been flying ever since. Even 15 years later, the pain of that loss was still heavy on Claire’s heart. 

* 

Poe checked off the last few things on the page, “Alright, paperwork’s complete so it looks like we’re done here.” He said hopping down from the table they had been sitting on. Claire nodded tucking a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear. Noticing the change in her demeanor, Poe asked “Hey, you alright?” his voice was laced with concern, “You seem a little put off. Did I say something?” Claire looked up at him with a sad smile, “No, no, I’m fine really” She assured him, “It’s just..” she took an uneasy breath, “Raegan.. was my mom’s name.” She finally said. Her words hit Poe like a stack of bricks. “Oh..” was all he could manage to say. And the way Claire had used past tense… Poe knew what that was like. “Yeah. she.. she was my best friend” Claire continued her eyes glossing over, “She was one hell of a fighter pilot, and when I was 5 she started teaching me to fly.” She met his gaze then, her eyes lined with tears, Poe’s chest tightened at the sight. “I’m so sorry, Claire” he said, knowing the phrase was useless, but desperately needing to wipe the look of despair from her beautiful face. He felt guilty for having brought it up; but she simply shrugged, blinking away her tears “it’s okay I just.. I do what I do for her, and I owe my love of flying to her, and..” Claire turned her head over her shoulder to look back at her plane, “it was the only name that felt right” she said just above a whisper “it makes me feel like she’s still here.. fighting all my battles along side me..” When Claire turned back to face him, Poe felt a deep sense of understanding and mutual respect resonate between them. He’s pretty sure she felt it too.

* 

Claire had absolutely NO idea why she was telling Poe all of this. She never talked about her mother to anyone. Leia was the only other person who knew the full story, and yet there she was, spilling her guts to this man she had met mere hours ago. _What is wrong with me?_ She said to herself when she had finished her story. She normally would have shrugged him off when he had asked if she was alright; but his face was full of genuine concern so, taking a shaky breath she said, “Raegan.. was my mom’s name.” At the look in his beautiful eyes when she said that, one of sorrowful understanding, the words just kept coming. And now here they sat, her story complete, awkwardly staring at each other; neither one of them knowing how to continue after that. When the intensity of his stare became too much she jumped from where she had been sitting on the table “well,” she said “Thanks for helping me with the repairs.” She offered him her hand again. “Yeah, of course” Poe replied grasping it “no problem.” He held her hand for approximately two seconds too long before dropping it suddenly as if her touch had burned him. “Will I see you at dinner?” he asked, blushing slightly. _He’s cute when_ he’s nervous she said to herself, her own cheeks reddening at the thought. “I hope so” she replied “It’ll depend on how much paperwork I have to fill out for my mission report.” Poe nodded his head dejectedly. Claire was surprised at the annoyance she felt at having to leave Poe to fill out stupid paperwork about her five years in hiding, but wanting desperately to be at dinner, now more than ever, she resolved to get the tedious job done. She turned to the table behind her, gathering her things before grabbing her keys and heading to drive _Raegan_ out of the hangar and back to her registered parking spot. “Oh don’t worry about that” Poe said jogging over to her “I can take care of her for you. Besides, you’ve got enough to do anyway.” Claire’s first instinct was to say no. She never let anyone drive _Raegan_ anywhere; so when she found that she trusted Poe enough to do the task, she was shocked. But she still handed him the keys, and with a smile no less. “thanks Poe.” She said “You’re a life saver.” Poe blushed at her for the second time that day, and she couldn’t help but smile brighter at the sight of it. “it’s no big deal” he said. As she turned to head back inside she called to him over her shoulder “see you around Poe!” a small wave and a smile in her direction was his only response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter took me forever to write and i'm sorry, but here it is and I'm proud of it. So as always, your kudos, comments, critiques, and criticisms are welcome!  
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr anytime:  
> http://marshall1199.tumblr.com/ - personal blog  
> http://licensed-fan-girl.tumblr.com/ - Book blog


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this idea just came to me the other day and I decided to write it. I've never written anything like this before, but I'm proud of it. If you notice something that isn't right in any form or fashion (wether it be in spelling or grammar or something about the star wars universe that I got incorrect) PLEASE let me know in the comments so I can fix it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!  
> PSA: if you see this symbol: * that signifies a POV switch

Dinner that night was more awkward than Poe would’ve liked to admit. He and Claire had come around opposite corners of the hallway at the same time; and, finding themselves facing each other, they stopped. Since their time together earlier that day, she had changed out of her tank top in favor of a deep green shirt with three-quarter-length sleeves. _Green is a good color on her_ Poe thought as he rushed to open the dining hall door for her. She passed through with a curt “thank you” and those were the only words she said to him the whole evening. Of course, it’s not like Poe made any real effort to start a conversation either. In the end, Claire sat down with some of her old friends, and Poe sat with his, fully engaged in his own conversation, or at least he tried to be. For whatever reason, Poe couldn’t stop looking over at Claire. He told himself it was just to be sure she was doing okay after their conversation that afternoon because why else would he keep staring at her? But even he knew it was a lame excuse because every time he glanced up to find her already staring back at him, he would smile at her, and his heart would leap as she blushed and looked away. And as she rose to leave, if his eyes followed her till the doors closed behind her, that was his business. Even if his buddies gave him hell for it. 

*

Claire could still feel his eyes on her long after she’d left the dining hall that evening. What had surprised her most was the keen awareness she’d had all evening of his presence, even though he’d been sitting across the room from her. She had no idea why she had glanced up at him so many times throughout dinner, but was delighted at how often she found his eyes already on her. She couldn’t put a finger on it, but there was something about Poe Dameron that Claire just couldn’t get enough of. _Why is it so hard to talk to him?_ She asked herself as she readied for bed, _I’ve already told him my tragic back story so why can’t I start a normal conversation with him?_ She mulled over these thoughts while she brushed her teeth, but she couldn’t come up with a reasonable answer. Having decided it was best to think about it later when her head was clearer, Claire tucked the thoughts away and climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

 

Over the next month, Poe and Claire found themselves being assigned to the same jobs more and more often. _I’ll have to talk to Leia about this_ Claire thought to herself as she turned in the paperwork from the fourth repair job she’d done with Poe that day. As the weeks progressed, the two were still working together regularly – though Leia had feigned ignorance when Claire had brought it up, she knew the woman was responsible – and found themselves working through any awkwardness between them until there was none left. Once the tension was gone, they became fast friends. They were inseparable, sitting together at all meals, doing any repair work as a team, and when on supply runs, the two became a flawless mission unit; they had even been known to take long walks through the surrounding forest. Claire had never had a friend like Poe: who knew what she was feeling even if she tried to hide it, and who would listen whenever she felt ready to tell him about it. She knew that she could never with words express how grateful she was to him for all that he meant to her, so she never tried; but she somehow knew he understood and felt the same way. 

*

Poe wasn’t quite sure when or how it had happened, but Claire had become one of his closest friends. He had never met anyone like Claire Cambridge. She was hard working and driven, she didn’t take any shit from anyone, and her passion was contagious. Poe’s favorite thing about her was how deeply she cared for people. She would do absolutely anything for the people she loved, and he really admired that about her. The first time Claire ever hugged him, they had been working together to touch up _Raegan’s_ paint job when Poe had asked Claire to hell him more about her mom. He immediately regretted his words when he saw the pain flash in her eyes, and was going to tell her to forget he’d asked but then she started telling him stories of her childhood: The first time she ever flew a fighter plane, and late nights spent looking up at the stars as her mom told her the stories of the planets and constellations. When she was done Poe placed a hand on her shoulder and said “She would be proud of you Claire.” She shrugged him off with tears in her eyes and said “What about you Dameron?” She turned to him and smiled “Who taught you how to fly?” And that’s how Poe found himself telling her about his own childhood: being born into the resistance, his mother teaching him to fly, both his parents’ stories from the first rebellion, and finally about his mother’s death six years after the battle of Endor while Poe was still a little boy. When he had finished, tears lining his own eyes, Claire simply pulled him into a hug. Poe held her to him as he melted into her arms, unable to do anything but breathe in her scent of sweat and metal, mixed with the Bergamot and Citrus of her shampoo. She didn’t offer him her condolences, or even her pity; instead, Claire gave him her full understanding of his situation, knowing that any amount of sympathy would only make things worse. “She sounds like an incredible woman, Poe” was all that she said to him before pulling back with a sad smile, and getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kind of lame, and not much really happens, but I promise the next one will be funny and exciting. I just decided that if I included what I'm now going to make the next chapter in this one, it would've been WAY too long, so I'm sorry, but bear with me It'll get good next chapter.  
> Thanks for reading, and as always, your kudos, comments, critiques, and criticisms are welcome!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr anytime:  
> http://marshall1199.tumblr.com/ - personal blog  
> http://licensed-fan-girl.tumblr.com/ - Book blog


	5. The Race

One afternoon, Poe was sitting on a bench just outside of the Hangar, enjoying the sun, and talking with BB-8 when Claire came up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Poe!” she whined in his ear “I’m bored!” Neither of them had been given any assignments that afternoon, so they really had nothing to do. “Well I’m terribly sorry about that your highness” Poe responded sarcastically “would you like me to dance for you?” Rolling her eyes and smiling, Claire came around to sit beside him “you’re an ass” she told him laughing. “Yeah, but you like me anyway” he said with a cheesy grin. BB-8 beeped in indignation, rolling forward slightly to make his presence known. “Oh, and of course, it’s always a pleasure to see you BB-8!” Claire said smiling at the droid who, seeming satisfied with her answer, chirped happily and returned to his place next to Poe. “Do you remember our first conversation?” Poe asked looking off into the distance, remembering how she had looked that first time he saw her, the way her hair had seemed to glow. Claire’s bark of laughter brought him back to reality. “You mean our first _argument?_ Yeah I remember it.” She said with a smirk, “you had your head up your ass, and for some reason thought you were a better pilot than me.” _Oh, so that’s how you want to play_ Poe thought to himself, a devilish grin growing on his face, _well two can play at that game._ He turned so that he was facing her completely “well, that’s funny, cause I seem to remember you telling me this hilarious joke,” Claire lifted an eyebrow, “you told me, that you were the best pilot in the resistance!” Poe gave a fake laugh, pretending to wipe the tears from his eyes “Have you ever heard a funnier joke in your life?” Claire leaned in until her face was distractingly close to his as she said “Prove it.” Once Poe pulled his eyes away from her lips long enough to process what she had said, he pulled back to find her smirking wickedly at him. “Excuse me?” he said to her. “You heard me” She responded with amusement shining in her eyes as she rose from the bench, “If you think my claim is so ridiculous,” she said turning to face him again “then get in your gods damned plane and prove it!” Finished with her speech, Claire put her hands on her hips and looked at him triumphantly; so similarly to the way she’d looked at him that first day. Poe slowly stood up and started making his way over to her, “Is that a challenge Cambridge?” he asked, but she only lifted her chin higher. “Take it, or leave it Dameron.” She said arrogantly. Poe stopped when he stood two inches away from her, forcing her to crane her neck to look him in the eye. “Meet me at the track at five o’clock tonight” he said in a low voice. “You’re on” Claire replied softly. Poe offered her his hand which she took, shaking once and holding on a beat too long before dropping it with a smirk.

 *

 Claire couldn’t believe she was finally going to get to go up against Poe in a race! _And beat his ass_ she thought to herself, driving _Raegan_ up to the track. Poe had said to meet him there at five o’clock, but Claire arrived on the track at 4:30. So she was there a little early; _that doesn’t mean anything_ she told herself as she climbed out of her plane, _I’m not_ that _excited_. She began to walk around the old bleachers and the announcer’s box; reminiscing about all the time she’d spent out here before… before her mission. Claire smiled to herself, remembering what it felt like to win a race when the odds were stacked against her. Those thoughts brought her mind back to why she was there, anticipation rising once again in her stomach. Then, as if he knew she had been thinking about him, Poe pulled up, bringing his plane to a stop next to hers. She watched him climb down to the ground suddenly frozen to the spot in the announcer’s box, the sight of Poe in his flight gear being too much to handle. Claire suddenly realized she had been staring when Poe called up to her from the foot of the bleachers with a smirk gracing his features, “Hey! Base to Claire, this is base to Claire, do you copy?” Fighting to keep her voice steady, she called back to him, “Ha, ha, very funny Poe!” Shaking her irrational fear, she made her way back down the bleachers, trying and failing to ignore how the abhorrent orange of the flight suit somehow managed to make him look even better than usual. “You ready to eat your words Cambridge?” Poe asked, his voice laced with arrogance. “In your dreams Dameron!” She shot back, her own haughtiness shining through. As they stood there staring at each other, people began to come up the hill and take their seats in the bleachers. Confused, Claire asked, “What is all this?” Poe just shrugged saying “Oh I invited a few spectators.” _Yeah only a few_ Claire thought as the bleachers began to fill, “I hope you don’t mind” he finished with a smirk. “Aw how adorable” Claire said pouting, “You think an audience is going to throw off my game” Poe shook his head and laughed “Hey,” he said “A man’s got to do what a man’s got to do when it comes to protecting his dignity!” Claire smiled at that, a real genuine smile; one that was rare since her return home, but that she found herself giving more and more whenever she was with Poe. Butterflies rose in her stomach again. She was so far gone and she knew it.

 A short while later, after the announcer had arrived and started the event, Claire and Poe were each in their fighters prepping them for the race. Claire slowed her thundering heart, forcing herself into that place of calming clarity where she could make split second decisions with ease. She didn’t even allow herself to look over to see how Poe was doing, her focus solely on the task at hand. It had been several years since Claire had last seen this track; she wondered if anything about it had changed _. I should have asked Leia about that_ she told herself as the race lights were turned on, signaling for them to start their engines. _Well I guess it’s too late now._ She spared one glance in Poe’s direction to find him smirking back at her. _GOOD LUCK_ he mouthed to her, she rolled her eyes giving him a vulgar gesture in response. Just then the race lights began counting down to take off, and Claire returned her focus to the race. She took a deep breath, “Alright Raegan” she said quietly to herself, “Let’s show him what we’re made of.” And with that thought in mind, she took off.

*

Perhaps for the first time in his life, Poe Dameron was completely speechless. He had known Claire was a good pilot; they don’t name just anybody star leader after all, but he was not prepared for just _how_ talented she really was. When the count down hit zero, they took off, and once she made it around the first bend, he never saw her again. He struggled to focus on the course, sometimes only narrowly avoiding certain obstacles while trying to get a glimpse of her tail in front of him. When he finally crossed the finish line (almost a full minute behind Claire), he found her standing off to the side of the track surrounded by people; answering every question the awestruck crowd threw at her with a huge grin on her face. After climbing down out of his fighter, Poe watched her with a grin of his own. He loved it when she smiled like that, and he loved being responsible for that kind of joy. Over the last month or so, he had found himself jumping at every opportunity to make her laugh or smile. Shaking his head, Poe walked up to the outside edge of the crowd, and just like at their first meeting, he called out, “alright guys give her some space! Let the girl breathe.” And in the same fashion, the crowd parted at his words. When she noticed him, her smile softened slightly. “That,” he said walking up to her, “was the best damn flying I have ever seen in my entire life!” Claire’s smile morphed into a smirk, “I _told_ you I was the best” she said taking a confident step closer to him. “Yeah,” he replied softly, “you did.” The look on Claire’s face when he held out his hand for her to shake was one of pleasant shock. “Nice race Dameron” she said, and hearing those words made it all worth it. _‘Good’ doesn’t even begin to describe Claire’s talent_ he thought to himself, _she’s phenomenal._ “Come on Poe!” she called headed back down the hill towards base, “Lets go get a celebratory drink! We both deserve one!” Poe couldn’t believe this woman; he’s only known her for a few months at most, and she’s already managed to steal his heart. And his mind too apparently considering how often he has thoughts of kissing her and holding her hand. “You coming?” Claire called to him; and as they walked back together, his arm draped around her shoulders, and hers went around his waist and Poe said to himself _Yeah, I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know i took too long. but this is a very important chapter and i wanted to get it right. As always, your thoughts, kudos, critiques and criticisms are welcome! thanks for reading!!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr anytime:  
> http://marshall1199.tumblr.com/ - personal blog  
> http://licensed-fan-girl.tumblr.com/ - Book blog


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks after the race, Claire and Poe were going out to the track almost every day doing different things. Some days they would race each other for fun, and then there were the days when Claire would teach him some ‘tricks of the trade.’ Poe was a good student: attentive and hard working; always following her exact instructions, and practicing until he got it right. Those were Claire’s favorite moments: when Poe finally perfected whatever he had been working on, he would jump down from his plane shouting triumphantly. “DID YOU SEE THAT!?” he called to her one afternoon after successfully completing a turn he’d been working on for two weeks, “THAT WAS SO COOL!” Claire clapped for him as he bowed dramatically. “yes, yes, very impressive, just don’t let it go to your head” she said with a smirk, “Your ego is big enough as it is, you know. At this rate, you won’t be able to fit it into your precious x-wing!” Poe feigned offense, “Me? A big ego? Where ever did you get that idea?” he said facetiously. “Ha, ha, very funny” she said walking up and linking her arm with his, “How about we go get some dinner to celebrate your success huh?” Poe smiled “sounds great! I’m starved!” and together they walked back to base.

“I’m still a better pilot than you, Dameron!” Claire said as they got into the food line back at base, “so watch your mouth!” Rolling his eyes, Poe grabbed a plate and hit her in the back of the head with it. Claire only laughed and continued down the line, filling her plate with food. As they neared the end of the line, Claire turned to ask Poe what she should get for desert when they heard the conversation on the other side of the column they were beside, “I just don’t understand why everyone likes her so much,” one voice said, “I mean she hasn’t done anything for the resistance in the five years she’s been gone except hide!” Claire felt herself tense up, “And now, all of a sudden, she’s miraculously returned, and everyone is practically worshiping her!” Poe’s grip on his plate tightened “I just don’t understand why she’s such a big deal!” the other voice chimed in, “So she’s a good pilot, who cares! I bet she doesn’t know the first thing about hand-to-hand combat, and if she can’t do that, then what’s the point of her even being here?” Claire didn’t stay to hear the rest of the conversation. Dropping her plate on the table, she stormed out of the dining hall. She didn’t let the tears fall until she was out of the building.

*

Dropping his own plate, Poe silently followed Claire out of the room. When she made it out of the hangar, she broke into an all out sprint and he struggled to catch up. She ran, and she ran; and Poe stayed close behind her, following her deep into the surrounding forest, deeper than the area familiar to him. She slowed her pace as they were approaching a clearing, and Poe stopped just outside of it, watching as Claire collapsed onto a rock and finally began to sob.

She struggled to slow her breathing, her body trembling slightly, and Poe debated whether he should go to her. After a moment of crying, Claire slowly rose from her place, and when Poe got a glimpse of the expression on her face, he realized she was trembling with pure rage. He watched as she walked to a tree on the edge of the clearing and, reaching her hand into a large knot hole, retrieved an armful of small stones. _What the hell is she doing?_ Poe thought to himself, his concern for her growing. Returning to the center of the clearing, Claire turned to face a tall stone on the clearing edge opposite of Poe. Straining his eyes, he could make out a faded target, crudely drawn on the stone’s surface. He watched in utter amazement as Claire threw each and every stone in her arms at the target with alarming strength and accuracy; striking the bulls eye every time. When she had only one left to throw, she paused for a moment and stared at the stone in her hand with a look of complete despair on her face. As Poe began to wonder if she would ever throw the stone, she released it with a cry of pure anguish; hurling it with all her might at the target before her, hitting the bulls eye with a resounding crack! In the ensuing silence, Poe stayed perfectly still, afraid to even breathe, waiting to see what she would do next. 

*

Claire stood in the same place for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only two minutes, those rebels’ words still running through her head in a loop. Sighing, she walked towards the target she’d drawn years ago, and began picking up the stones she’d thrown. She knew Poe had followed her out of the base, but he hadn’t joined her in the clearing. _Wonder what he thinks of me now_ she thought as she carried the stones back to the knot hole. “You can come out now” she called to him, “I promise I won’t throw a rock at your head!” When she turned around to begin looking for him, she found that he was already standing in the center of the clearing.

“Do you feel better now?” he asked her, the concern in his eyes betraying the confidence in his voice. “Oh yeah!” she said walking over to where he stood, “I.. I’m fine!” She gave him a small, unconvincing smile that he didn’t buy. “Claire,” he said softly, taking a step closer to her. “I mean it Poe, I’ll be okay.” She responded, taking a deep breath. Poe took another step forward and Claire tried to take a step back, but Poe grabbed her wrist holding her in place. “Really?” he asked leaning in closer, “Because I don’t believe that for a second.” She considered fighting him on it, insisting that she was fine, but in that moment, with all of her anger now gone, the heaviness of her sadness hit her and the tears started flowing. Poe pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder, letting the sobs come. Poe held her through it all, rubbing soothing circles into her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear until she calmed down. Once she caught her breath she pulled back slightly, “Oh god, your shirt.. I’m sorry Poe” she said getting a good look at the shoulder where her face had been moments before, now covered in snot and tears. “Hey, it’s okay” he said wiping her tears, “don’t worry about it.” Claire nodded, looking at the ground. “And those guys are wrong okay?” he said lifting her chin to meet her gaze, “They don’t know what they’re talking about.” Claire just shook her head softly, “No, Poe… they’re right.” She said lowering her gaze, “I failed my mission, and then did practically nothing for five years…” It hit her then, _I’m a failure_ , she thought to herself _what good am I to the rebellion now anyways?_ Claire took a unsteady breath holding her tears at bay, “They were right, I’m not important. I’m nothing more than another decent pilot.” Poe grabbed her face in both hands, “You are way more than just a decent pilot, Claire.” He said, and she was sure his brown eyes were seeing straight into her soul, “You’re the smartest engineer the resistance has ever seen, the best pilot the _world_ has ever seen, and you’re one of the best fighters in the resistance!” he said “and you did more than hide for five years okay? Claire gave a sad laugh “Really Poe?” she said with a sad, cynical tone, “I appreciate the effort. Really I do, but you can’t change the fact that I failed.” She watched as Poe’s eyes widened in disbelief, “you built the fastest plane in existence!” he said raising his voice, “you are the sole person in history to ever successfully build and fly your own plane, and it’s the fastest in the galaxy! That’s not nothing Claire!” She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she could still hear those pilots in her head saying _what’s the point of her even being here?_  

* 

Poe couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Do you understand what your plane could mean for the resistance?” he asked her frantically, “It could mean having the upper hand in space combat, Claire! You’ve put us one step ahead of the first order!” She only sighed. “I’m not that big of a deal, Poe” she said dejectedly, “like they said, I don’t understand why people like me so much.” Poe moved his hands to her shoulders shaking her slightly “Claire,” he said earnestly, “you are amazing!”  but she only shook her head as tears started running down her face again. “Yes you are!” Poe practically shouted, raising his arms in exasperation. “You are smart, you are kind, you are good, you care about others! You’re hilarious, you’re sarcastic, you’re witty, you’re strong, you fight for what you believe in!  Claire you are the most wonderful person I have ever known!” It hit Poe then like a ton of bricks: he loved Claire. He looked down and laughed under his breath. _I’m in love with Claire Cambridge_ he said to himself, his face breaking out into a smile; the smile died quickly, however, when, as he looked back up at Claire, he saw the look on her face. Tears still streamed from her eyes as she moved to walk away from him and head back in the direction they came. But there was no way Poe was letting her go that easily, not when she obviously still had those pilot’s words running through her head, and definitely not after the realization he’d just had, so he turns to face where she’s walking back to base, and catches her at the edge of the clearing in three long strides. He grabs her by the shoulders, pushes her up against the nearest tree, and kisses her.

 Kissing Claire was unlike anything Poe had ever experienced. He had kissed his fair share of women, and men for that matter, each with their own unique set of sentiments; but this, this was different. The Lemongrass and Bergamot in her shampoo assaulted his nose, her hair was like silk running through his fingers as he cradled her head. After a moment of initial shock, she began to kiss him back, her soft lips moving gently against his chapped ones. His heart was racing with excitement and slight apprehension at what her reaction would be; it thundered so vehemently in his chest, he was sure Claire could hear it. When he at last pulled away, he could see the lighter golden hues combined with the darker streaks of deep, chocolate brown in her eyes as she looked up at him in wonder. “You are Wonderful, Claire Cambridge” he said almost in a whisper, “You are wonderful, and I love you.” 

* 

Claire was stunned into silence. _Poe just kissed_ me she thought to herself as she stared blankly back at him, _Poe just kissed me! He actually kissed me!_ The sound of Poe clearing his throat brings her her back to the present moment. “oh shit” Poe says releasing her and taking a step back, “I’m sorry Claire I shouldn’t have done that.” She realized that her silence had given him the completely wrong idea. She was still unable to form coherent sentences, so she just shook her head, leaned back towards him, and kissed him again; her arms coming up to encircle his neck. Needing him to understand her heart, she kissed him madly, pouring into it all of the pent up emotions she’d been feeling towards him for months: the confusion, the frustration, the infatuation, the longing, and the butterflies; she willed him to feel all of it, and as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with a ferocity to match her own, she was pretty sure that he did.

Before she knew it, tears were flowing down her face again. Poe pulled back somewhat with concern in his face, but didn’t loosen his hold on her. “Claire?” he asked gently. She smiled lightly at him through her tears. He leaned forward resting his forehead against hers “What?” he asked with his own dopey smile, “I didn’t think my kissing was that bad!” Claire laughed at that, bringing her arms down from around his neck to tenderly hold his face in her hands. “No,” she said, her smile growing, “It was wonderful!” Claire gave him another short kiss, “You’re wonderful!” She kissed him again, this time slightly longer than the last. “You are the most wonderful man I have ever known!” she exclaimed, laughing; and as she watched his smile grow to match her own, she knew she had fallen too far to ever get back up. “And I love you, Poe Dameron,” She finished sweetly, “More than you’ll ever know.” 

* 

In the following months, neither one was ever very far from the other, and every mission they had they did together. Leia was very happy for the couple, saying she had seen this coming from a mile away; and a year later when Poe came to her asking for Claire’s hand, she was quick to give her consent! (After scaring the boy half to death first, much to Claire’s dismay.) They were married the following spring in the clearing in the forest. Poe looked sharp in his suit, and, in her ivory dress, Claire looked like an angel. Leia had never seen either one of them so happy as they were that day, and as long as they lived, Claire never felt unworthy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this is it! This chapter took me SO LONG to write, and I'm sorry I've left you hanging for as long as I have, but I am not sorry for giving you the best content I can. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much for reading and commenting and enjoying my story! your comments gave me so much encouragement and confidence in myself and I would never have finished this story without you!! Thanks for reading!!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr anytime:  
> http://marshall1199.tumblr.com/ - personal blog  
> http://licensed-fan-girl.tumblr.com/ - Book blog

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Thanks for reading and giving my little story a chance. I have no idea how long this will be. I originally intended this to be a one shot, but then more and more ideas kept flowing so I kept writing and it seemed too long to be just one chapter so...we'll see. If you liked it, your kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
